


[Podfic] and did you tell billy you loved him? did you say, 'billy, i love you'?

by nickelmountain



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re having a post-relationship rundown. That’s what Leslie keeps calling it. It sounds better than Depressing Post-Breakup Wallow Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] and did you tell billy you loved him? did you say, 'billy, i love you'?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and did you tell billy you loved him? did you say, ‘billy, i love you’?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244995) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/anddidyoutellbillycover_zps7e33e931.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:06:10  


**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/1avttd6qnp9lh8ujehx7) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/l4p859ka64r2zwk5y2ls)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html) at [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/).


End file.
